


New/Toy

by Coffee_Flavored_Kisses



Series: Tumblr Drabbles and Prompts [6]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, Sex Toys, Tumblr Prompt, tenuto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 12:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20874161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_Flavored_Kisses/pseuds/Coffee_Flavored_Kisses
Summary: Filling a prompt on Tumblr asking for the following phrases to be included:“How do we even use this thing?”“You make such adorable sounds.”





	New/Toy

Patrick is underneath David’s rugged, eager body, and he’s gasping for air between kisses that feel more like dinner than dessert. This is the third time today, but they have nothing better to do anyway. After all, Patrick finally has his own place, and they’ve got a lot to make up for.

David’s cock is hard against Patrick’s thigh, and Patrick is begging him to fuck him with whines and pleas that David can’t get enough of. Patrick can remember times when he could hardly manage to get it up once in a day, so when he discovers that his body craves David in the most primitive of ways, that biology confirms what he already knew, he’s more than happy to demonstrate every little want and need.

“Wait,” David whispers, and he pulls back, looking down at Patrick with hungry, smiling eyes. “We should use that thing.”

Patrick doesn’t want to wait, and he definitely doesn’t want to get into whatever it is that David’s talking about. Still, he has to ask.

“What thing?”

David’s hand smooths down the front of Patrick’s body as he steadies himself. “That thing we got,” he answers, teeth at Patrick’s throat for a moment before he moves away from the bed.

Patrick lets out a frustrated sigh and watches David rummage around one of his designated drawers for a moment before returning.

“Remember when they gave us this?” he asks, holding up a peculiar-looking object.

Patrick studies it for a moment, sitting up in the bed with David as he thinks. “What is it?”

“When we got those dildos,” David reminds him with a wink. “And they said we spent so much that they threw this in for free.”

“Again,” Patrick asks, already ready to throw whatever it was across the room and continue doing things the old-fashioned way. “What is it?”

“They called it a Tenuto toy,” he remembered, because he wouldn’t forget something like that. He’d tried almost everything there was at one time or another, but this was a new one. “It’s basically a vibrator.”

“We have a vibrator.”

“No, but it’s a different kind. It goes on your, uh…” and then David realized that he, too, was a little confused by it.

“Let me see,” Patrick offered, taking it from David and studying it. It didn’t look like anything they’d used before, and he couldn’t say he’d seen it used in any video he’d ever watched. “How do we even use this thing?”

David smiled and retrieved it again. “I think your cock goes in here,” he pointed to one part. “And then this part is–”

“_My_ cock?” Patrick laughed. “Why do I have to be the one putting my junk in the weird thing?”

“Okay, please never call it ‘junk’ again.”

“Still. My point stands.”

“Because it’s supposed to feel _very_ good,” he smiled, reaching between Patrick’s thighs. “And I like making you feel good.”

Patrick leaned across and kissed David gently. “I think _you_ should wear it, seeing this was your idea and all.”

“Coward,” David teased, kissing Patrick again quickly. He looked down at the toy, turned it around a few times in his fingers. “Oh… okay. I think I get it now.”

He explained to Patrick that _this part is for my cock, and this is for my taint, and when I have this on, I think you should sit on me and see how it feels_, and Patrick was so riled up he could barely let David finish his request. He sloppily applied the toy to David whenever his hands remembered how to function and watched as discomfort gave way to excitement. He switched it on and smiled as David started to coo and hum and lose focus at the sensation. And Patrick kind of loved just watching him.

David’s mouth fell open, eyes closed, and Patrick stroked David’s sensitive cock while he watched him basking in the pleasure of it all.

“Good, huh?” he asked, moving back to kiss behind David’s knees, working his way up along his thighs.

David only nodded, but no words left him.

“Better than me?” Patrick teased, his mouth now trailing along David’s hipbone, and he could feel the vibrations when his lips touched David’s skin.

“Uh-uh,” David managed. It seemed like torture getting him to do so, but he was clearly determined to answer that one.

“You make such adorable sounds,” Patrick smiled against David’s skin. “I could watch you come like this.”

David reached for him, pulling him over his body, still unable to say a word. Patrick sat easily on David’s cock and settled against the feeling, which he couldn’t deny felt absolutely fucking heavenly. He stroked himself harder and looked down at the way David struggled to focus against this overwhelming series of stimulants, the most powerful of which was now scraping fingernails up his chest and breathing hard and sending David into realms of pleasure he didn’t know existed until now.

Patrick’s hand moved harder, faster, tighter, and he came over David’s stomach while David, clearly encouraged by this, jutted his hips up faster, faster. When David came, he reached up and pulled Patrick down into his arms, holding him there while he finished and Patrick finally had the good sense to switch the toy off and remove it from David’s body.

David and Patrick still stayed silent, lying there for several minutes catching their breath, holding one another. It was eventually Patrick who broke the silence, picking up the Tenuto toy and considering it.

“Next time. My turn?” he asked.

David smiled and nodded. “Obviously.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: nbc-trialanderror


End file.
